


Go With Me

by Tat_Tat



Category: FLCL
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, F/M, First Time, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: He remembered ordinary days and missed them, until they’d fight and she’d disappear. Then he’d miss her and the spontaneity.An AU where Naota runs off with Haruko at the end of the series.
Relationships: Haruhara Haruko/Nandaba Naota
Kudos: 11





	Go With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Did a rewatch with my puppy and I had a lot of feelings about this show and my favorite pairing and how I always wished the show ended- or rather, didn't end and could have kept going. 
> 
> I always liked to imagine the space adventures Naota and Haruko could have had.

i.  
Sometimes Naota wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore. He had been on this neverending ride for years now, before he even left Earth with her. The universe around him seemed to move at a spin from the first day he met Haruko-- which wasn’t really her name but he called her that regardless. Her "name," her presence were the only sane things, the only sense of stability he had. He remembered ordinary days and missed them, until they’d fight and she’d disappear. Then he’d miss her and the spontaneity. 

She always came back, he’d tell himself. He didn’t like to think about what would happen if she didn’t, leaving him in a star system he was hardly familiar with. 

He wasn’t worried about finding his way through space. He could fly a vespa and other space freighters. And he had his translator and a few basic sentences of the common space tongues if his translator ever broke. He could in all practicality do fine on his own without her. What really worried him was how it stung in the chest.

Those moments when he realized he depended on her, not to survive but to live, scared him, but he had a feeling that’s why she ran away sometimes, because she felt that too.

He remembered the first time she had disappeared suddenly from his life, when he was still on Earth, many moments before the climax. His mask of concocted maturity had broken and he wailed in her arms. He’d still been a child then. Technically he still was-- or would be considered one at least in Earth terms but he didn’t feel like that anymore. He didn’t cry like that anymore. Whenever she left and it stung and hurt, he’d grit his teeth and take a deep breath, sucking it all back in until he felt nothing.

But those moments were fewer the longer they traveled together. Each time they separated they remembered why they worked and what they could do better. Even Haruko could be sensible sometimes-- when she wanted to be.

He wasn’t sure what he was doing now. They were on a trajectory back to Earth. Haruko came up behind him, kissing his ear as she embraced him. He hated that even after his growth spurt she was still taller than him. But he didn't hate what she was doing. He was used to it, used to her. He sunk into her touch and sighed as she reached down his pants and ran circles around his entrance, fucking him with her fingers against the window of the ship, Earth’s moon just coming into sight.

X

ii.  
The first time they had sex, they were lighyears from Earth but that wasn't why Naota felt lost. He was on top of her, shaking, nervous perspiration falling from his forehead and onto her chest. 

“Don’t keep me waiting, Ta-kun;” she teased before she reminded him sagely, “nothing’s going to happen until you swing the bat. Remember?”

“Shut up,” he mumbled. “And stop calling me that. Just Naota. We’ve talked about this!”

“Yeah, yeah. C’mere batter.” She swung both legs around his waist and he found himself sinking inside of her. She felt so good that he came inside her then.


End file.
